


Не флиртуй со своим подчиненным

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Modern Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Не флиртуй со своим подчиненным<br/><b>Оригинал:</b> <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1507394">Mustn't Flirt with your Assistant</a><br/><b>Автор:</b> Ivalee<br/><b>Переводчик:</b> bitter zephyr<br/><b>Разрешение на перевод:</b> получено<br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Артур/Мерлин<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG<br/><b>Жанр:</b> романс, флафф, модерн АУ <br/><b>Саммари:</b> Артур знает, что ему не стоит флиртовать со своим помощником. Но это его не останавливает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не флиртуй со своим подчиненным

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mustn't Flirt with your Assistant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507394) by [Ivalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivalee/pseuds/Ivalee). 



**От:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** Напоминание: встреча в 11:00

Не забудь, что у нас сегодня в 11:00 встреча с моим отцом и советом. Мне нужно, чтобы ты делал заметки и переключал слайды, пока я буду делать презентацию.

\---------------

**От:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** re: Напоминание: встреча в 11:00

Артур, сейчас 6:30 утра. Пожалуйста, только не говори, что ты уже в офисе.

К тому же, когда мне в последний раз было нужно напоминать о встрече? … Никогда? Так я и подумал.

\---------------

**От:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** re: Напоминание: встреча в 11:00

Я приехал уже в 6. Это вообще-то важная встреча.

А ты рано проснулся… Разве ты вчера не ходил на свидание? Только не говори мне, что ты только что вернулся.

\---------------

**От:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** Ревнуешь?

Тебе наверняка хочется, чтобы у тебя была такая же насыщенная жизнь, как у меня? Вы с Гвен и так уже скучные, как старая женатая пара, почему вам просто не пожениться, наконец?

\---------------

**От:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** re: Ревнуешь?

Вообще-то… Мы с Гвен расстались на этих выходных.

\---------------

**От:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** Прости!

Артур, я не знал. Прости, мне так жаль. Теперь я ужасно себя чувствую, что стал тебя дразнить. Правда, извини.

\---------------

**От:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** re: Прости!

Не переживай. У нас уже давно ничего не ладилось. Вообще-то она уже последние несколько месяцев жила в своей старой квартире. Мне кажется, у меня даже её зубной щетки не осталось.

Наверное, мы не прекращали это окончательно просто потому, что так было легче, чем, наконец, серьёзно поговорить и поставить финальную точку, понимаешь? Но я был этому рад. Я уже давно не видел, чтобы она так улыбалась.

Плюс, теперь я не чувствую себя таким виноватым из-за того, что сам хочу пофлиртовать кое с кем другим.

\---------------

**От:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** re: Прости!

Я и не знал, что все было так плохо. Думаю, вы оба хорошо справились. Но даже так… Я понимаю, что всё это непросто. И мне жаль.

Кстати, просто для информации, моё свидание закончилось в 8 вечера. Тот парень оказался высокомерным засранцем. Я просто не мог больше слушать его стенания про его машину, продвижение по работе и про его крикетный клуб.

\---------------

**От:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** Спасибо

Крикет? Серьёзно? Ты пошел на свидание с парнем, который играет в крикет?

\---------------

**От:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** re: Спасибо

Ну, возможно, насчет крикета я немного додумал сам. В смысле, этот парень был таким пафосным, но вряд ли настолько, чтобы играть в крикет. Не надо уж так плохо обо мне думать, ладно?

\---------------

**От:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** Заткнись

За это я поручаю тебе распечатки для встречи. Сделай копии, всё проверь и разложи к 10:00, пожалуйста.

\---------------

**От:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** Проверь вот это!

:-p

**********************************

**От:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** заметки по встрече

Артур,

По-моему, всё прошло очень хорошо. Кажется, совету понравились твои идеи. Прикрепляю заметки, чтобы ты мог тщательно изучить каждую деталь. Я бы сказал тебе, что всё прошло настолько хорошо, что тебе не нужно проводить свой привычный ОКРный анализ, но я знаю, что только зря переведу бумагу… то есть, печатные символы… не важно.

В любом случае… ты молодец!

Мерлин

\---------------

**От:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** re: заметки по встрече

Думаю, я сначала дождусь оценки моего отца и всего совета, прежде чем смогу погладить себя по головке, но приятно знать, что меня поддерживает, по крайней мере, мой помощник. 

Ты заметил, что Гвен и Ланс сегодня вернулись с обеда вместе? Очевидно, не стали зря терять время.

\---------------

**От:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** re: заметки по встрече

О, члены совета выстроятся в очередь, чтобы погладить тебя по головке, когда поймут, сколько денег компании сэкономит создание этого нового отдела. Вот увидишь.

Я надеялся, что ты не видел Гвен и Ланса. Мне жаль, друг. Хотя они выглядят счастливыми. Думаю, ты можешь больше не чувствовать себя виноватым и флиртовать, с кем захочешь. Или даже встречаться, с кем захочешь.

\---------------

**От:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** re: заметки по встрече

Не думаю, что хочу, чтобы члены совета выстроились в очередь, чтобы меня погладить, спасибо. Это даже звучит нелепо. И хотя я не думаю, что мне стоит об этом переживать… я уже нашел несколько моментов, которые я слишком поверхностно обозначил во время презентации. Не нужно было позволять отцу отвлечь меня от обсуждения долгосрочных целей, когда он стал придираться к предварительному бюджету.

Гвен и Ланс и правда выглядели счастливыми. И правильно. Они идеально друг другу подходят. Они оба великолепны, и он по пьяни не целовал её брата.

\---------------

**От:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** re: заметки по встрече

Прекрати анализировать эти заметки, Артур! Встреча прошла отлично. Совету понравился твой план, пусть даже твой отец не был впечатлён. Я уверен, что скоро они с тобой свяжутся.

Да, Гвен и Ланс действительно великолепны, а ты просто напрашиваешься на комплименты. Я отказываюсь потакать твоему эго и говорить, насколько ты сам потрясающе великолепен. Так-то!

И… ты целовался с Элианом? Как получилось, что я об этом не знаю?

\---------------

**От:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** re: заметки по встрече

По пьяни. На вечеринке в универе. На следующий день мы над этим посмеялись. Но Гвейн успел сделать фото, которое позже очень пригодилось. Я «случайно» оставил его на видном месте для этой прилипчивой Вивиан, когда не мог от неё избавиться. Оказалось, что она больше не была заинтересована в отношениях со мной, когда узнала, что мне нравится целоваться с парнями так же, как и с девушками.

\---------------

**От:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** re: заметки по встрече

Это просто умора.

И этого я тоже не знал. Я знал только, что ты встречался с девушками.

Или… ты сказал это, только чтобы отделаться от Вивиан?

\---------------

**От:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** re: заметки по встрече

Нет. Мне так же нравится целовать парней, как и девушек.

Иногда даже больше.

**********************************

**От:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** твоё исследование

Помнишь распечатку, которую ты мне дал на прошлой неделе, с проведённым тобой исследованием для возможного нового отдела? Как получишь это сообщение, можешь прислать мне тот файл? Я оставил копию дома, а хотел пробежаться по ней сегодня. У тебя были хорошие предложения.

Надеюсь, я не смутил тебя вчера. Я заметил, что ты рано ушел. Я знаю, что завёл более личный разговор, чем обычно. Если хочешь оставаться в строго профессиональных рамках, я пойму.

-Артур

\---------------

**От:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** re: твоё исследование

Не жди, что я всегда буду отвечать на твои письма в 6:30 утра, но вот исследование, о котором ты просил.

И я был вовсе не против вчерашнего более дружеского разговора.

Мне он даже понравился.

\---------------

**От:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** re: твоё исследование

Спасибо, Мерлин. Я не буду регулярно писать тебе так рано… Просто вчера мне плохо спалось. Я немного переживал и никак не мог отключиться, поэтому пришел в офис рано.

Хорошо.

Мне тоже понравилось.

\---------------

**От:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** re: твоё исследование

Ага, мне тоже было не уснуть. Ты переживал о том, что скажет совет?

\---------------

**От:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** re: твоё исследование

И об этом тоже.

\---------------

**От:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** re: твоё исследование

Да. Я тоже. 

Слушай, я подумал: если совет одобрит открытие нового отдела, то его возглавит Леон, да? И там откроется несколько новых позиций. Я подумал, может, подать заявку на одну из них. В смысле, мне нравится быть твоим помощником, но это был бы шаг вперёд в моей карьере. И тогда ты не был бы моим непосредственным начальником. Мне правда нравится работать на тебя, но, возможно, мне понравится и… не работать на тебя.

Что думаешь?

\---------------

**От:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** re: твоё исследование

Я уже поговорил с Леоном, и он будет рад, если ты перейдешь в его отдел. Там будет две позиции, для которых, как мы думаем, ты идеально подойдёшь. Если совет даст добро, я устрою тебе собеседование. 

Думаю, мне тоже может понравиться, если ты не будешь работать на меня.

**********************************

**От:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** обед с Утером

Только что звонил помощник твоего отца… Утер хочет встретиться с тобой за обедом, чтобы обсудить решение совета. Быстро они! Но это же хороший знак, да? Я зарезервировал вам столик в Bangkok Royal.

Хорошо, что ты сегодня надел свой синий галстук. Тебе очень идёт. Он подчеркивает цвет твоих глаз. Не то чтобы твой отец будет восхищаться твоими глазами. Э… да… Сообщи мне потом, как всё прошло!

\---------------

**От:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** Ты ещё не вернулся!

Я тут умираю!

Долгий обед – это ведь хорошо, правда? Это же значит, что вы обсуждаете все детали по реализации твоего плана?

\---------------

**От:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** самый долгий обед в истории!

Я себе места не нахожу.

Даже если совет не одобрил открытие нового отдела, это не значит, что они никогда его не одобрят. И то, что ты мой босс, не значит… В смысле, мы уже друзья… Мы бы всё равно могли…

А-а-а-а!!! Просто возвращайся уже!

\---------------

**От:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** не терпится?

Я уже еду обратно, но, Мерлин, тебе, пожалуй, не стоит показывать Леону во время собеседования на следующей неделе эту нетерпеливую, назойливую сторону себя. Начальники обычно ожидают соблюдений определенных правил приличия, понимаешь?

И ещё: не хочешь ли ты сегодня поужинать со мной, чтобы отметить это?

**********************************

**От:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** твоё резюме

Мерлин, я просматривал твоё резюме перед сегодняшним собеседованием с Леоном, и, кажется, ты кое-что упустил. Отправляю тебе обновлённое резюме с дополнениями в графе «особые умения».

\---------------

**От:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** re: твоё резюме

Артур! Немедленно удали это со своего компьютера! Правила приличия, ты забыл?

Если пообещаешь хорошо себя вести и не нервировать меня ещё больше перед предстоящим собеседованием, то сегодня ночью я покажу тебе ещё несколько моих «особых умений».

\---------------

**От:** APendragon@camelot.com  
 **Кому:** MEmrys@camelot.com  
 **Тема:** re: твоё резюме

Идёт.


End file.
